


and hate alone is true

by galerian_ash



Category: I'll Take Manhattan (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/pseuds/galerian_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutter looks down at Justin's naked body, splayed on the floor. "Wider," he instructs, using his foot to nudge Justin's thigh. The leather of his Testoni shoe slides against the sweaty skin with an obscene-sounding squeak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and hate alone is true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



In truth, it's almost been too easy.

Cutter looks down at Justin's naked body, splayed on the floor. "Wider," he instructs, using his foot to nudge Justin's thigh. The leather of his Testoni shoe slides against the sweaty skin with an obscene-sounding squeak.

The blush on Justin's face darkens, making for a rather fetching contrast with the white of his bottom lip as he bites it. Still, he obeys. Cutter smirks. Easy, easy.

He kneels between Justin's legs, pulling off his tie as he leans forward. He lets the silk drag over Justin's cock, chuckling at the instant reaction it draws. Cutter places a hand on the bucking hips to steady them, as he bestows a gentle lick on the abused lip. Justin follows as he pulls away, trying to draw him back in. "Kiss me," he begs.

"Oh," Cutter says, scooting down, "I _will_."

His fingers trail along the spread legs, only making a quick detour to grab a couple of pillows and carefully placing them underneath Justin's lower back. It grants him better access — and a better view.

The shaky gasp for air that escapes Justin as Cutter spreads his cheeks, and teasingly circles the rim with a thumb, is almost laughable. The boy is so innocent, but what he lacks in experience he more than makes up for in malleability. It will be a pleasure to twist him; make him hunger for Cutter's touch until nothing else matters. Until nothing else even exists. Then, and only then...

It's the cruelest revenge he could think of, even if it'll just scratch the surface of the indignity he suffered from the divorce and being thrown out into the cold. It had served one purpose, though — an accusation of murder, with no evidence whatsoever, wasn't difficult to explain away. All it took was a forlorn look as he explained that his beloved wife had caught him in bed with another woman, and was doing her best to get back at him. It was all his fault, and he felt awful about it already, so could they please not take any action against her false charges? Poor Lily, she just couldn't be held responsible. Easy, easy.

Just like getting close to Justin had been. At first he'd done so under the guise of wanting to make amends, and getting to know his son. It took some coaxing and a lot of patience, not to mention quite a bit of deft manipulation, but Justin began to warm up to him. After that, it had been just a matter of time.

The seduction, now coming to fruition, had been frustratingly slow. Like with Candice, but a bit different. This time he had to encourage his prey in a secretive manner; make it seem like the idea was all Justin's. He'd almost felt pity for the boy, the first time he'd invited Justin up to his hotel room. Cutter had greeted him at the door, dripping wet and with a tiny towel slung low around his waist. He'd offered up a sheepish grin and apologized for running late, inwardly crowing over the way Justin wasted no time in stiffly walking over to the nearest piece of furniture that was high enough hide his erection.

Constant touches, standing close together, giving praise and tender smiles... They were all small details, but together they made for a powerful assault. And Justin never even saw it. The shameful flush on his face coupled with the tears in his eyes, when he explained why he could no longer meet up with Cutter, was a victory in and of itself.

With it, Cutter had finally been free to take the lead. A desperate kiss — prompting a delectable whimper from Justin — had been his first move, followed by explaining that he felt the same way. He'd moved at a moderate pace after that, not wanting to risk ruining his hard work, however naïve and gullible Justin was. It'd only taken a week for Justin to push the issue himself, asking if he could stay the night, eyes nervously looking everywhere but at Cutter.

And now here they are. In front of the fireplace, amusingly enough. Just like when he'd laid claim to Lily, right under Zachary's nose. Hell, who knew, that encounter might even have been the one where Justin was conceived.

It reminds him of a line from an old poem, springing up from the dusty recesses of his mind. He'd read it in school, one of the few things that had stuck. One of the few academic things, that is — oh, he'd learned plenty, from all the willing bodies around him. Now, how did it go...? 'You who sit by the fire are young, and true love waits for you. But I grow old, grow old, and hate alone is true.' Yes, something like that. It suits the situation rather perfectly, with the exception that when he's done with Justin the childish notion of true love will not have survived.

He bends his head, moving his thumbs to instead tease Justin's rim with his tongue. It draws a surprised gasp, and before he knows it he has a pair of hands in his hair. Cutter can take a hint.

He barely gets his tongue inside before Justin comes. Cutter draws back, sneering at the sight in front of him. Justin's eyes are closed, chest heaving as he pants. His softening cock lies in a pool of semen on his lower stomach. Cutter runs his hand through the wetness, intent on using it as lubrication.

Justin's eyes fly open as he pushes a finger inside. "Okay?" Cutter asks.

"Y-yeah," Justin replies. "I just — I mean, I've never..." he trails off, probably in part due to the fact that Cutter's questing finger finds the spot it's been searching for. His head snaps back, violently enough that it hits the marble floor with a thud.

"Shh," Cutter whispers. "All you have to do is trust me."

"I do. I do, so please...!"

"Slowly does it. I won't rush and risk hurting you." Cutter inserts another finger, mentally debating whether or not to add 'baby' to the end of his sentence. But no, it might be overkill.

Justin is quivering around his fingers, and his spent cock twitches once, valiantly trying to make a comeback. Cutter removes his fingers, enjoying the little whine of protest it prompts. He unzips his pants and pulls out his own hard cock. "Suck me," he says. "Get it real wet, so that I can slide into you easier."

Justin swallows — maybe he's never done this, either. His eyes are hazy, but they focus on Cutter's cock with determination. The blowjob is clumsy and sloppy, but that's fine for now. He'll learn.

Justin clings to him as he pushes inside. "I love you," he moans.

Cutter sets a slow rhythm as he leans forward to press a kiss to Justin's forehead. "I love you too, baby," he says. It's not overkill, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem Cutter (slightly mis)quotes is from "The Ballad Of The White Horse" by G.K. Chesterton.


End file.
